reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Hamish Sinclair
'Hamish Sinclair '''is a minor character and a Stranger featured in both ''Red Dead Redemption 2 and Red Dead Online. He is the subject of the Stranger side-mission "The Veteran". History Background Hamish was a soldier for the US army during the American Civil War and lost his right leg due a to cannonball in a battle. His commander was named Buell, after whom Hamish would later name his horse. Events of Red Dead Online Hamish can be found in O'Creagh's Run and can offer the Red Dead Online protagonist rescue and recovery work missions. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 Hamish is first encountered by a rock in Grizzlies East, Ambarino. He informs the player that his horse, Buell, bucked him off and took his wooden leg with him, before asking the player for help retrieving his horse. Once Buell is returned to Hamish, he tells the player that, if they please, they can go fishing with him. After one in-game day passes, the player is able to visit Hamish at Veteran's Homestead. When the player visits Hamish, he invites them to go fishing with him out on O'Creagh's Run, a small lake beside his cottage. He informs them of how he would like to catch a large Pike he calls the "Tyrant". They fish for a short while until Hamish is hauled into the lake by the Tyrant while trying to catch it. After being rescued by the player, Hamish gifts them his special handmade lure, so they may catch the fish themselves. Once the Tyrant is caught, the pair row back to Hamish's cottage and part ways. The next time the player visits Hamish, the Tyrant is hanging on his wall above his fireplace. Upon returning to Hamish again, he has a lengthy conversation with the player about their lives. Afterwards, Hamish takes the player out hunting to catch a she-wolf near his home that he had been tracking for some time. They attempt to track her before being ambushed by a pack of wolves, which the pair manage to fend off. At the end, they are attacked by a very large alpha male, which is slain by the player; Hamish once again thanks the player for their assistance and invites them to come by sometime once more. As with the Tyrant, a trophy of the alpha's head is later seen hanging on the wall above the fireplace. On the player's final visit to Hamish, they go out to hunt a gigantic boar. They split up to track it, only for the player to find Hamish having been mortally wounded by the beast after being bucked from his horse. Hamish makes a last request to the player to take his horse, Buell, before dying. Character Appearance Hamish appears to be around fifty to sixty years old, with white hair and wrinkles around his face. He has a large, grey/white beard with long, white hair at collar length. He wears a beige canvas hat atop his head, and a beige jacket. Underneath he wears a sky-blue shirt and has a brown bandolier wrapped around his torso. A noted feature is that he only has one leg, which he accounts for with a wooden leg. Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption 2 *"The Veteran I" *"The Veteran II" *"The Veteran III" *"The Veteran IV" ;Red Dead Online * "Repossession" * "Rescue" * "On the Hunt" Trivia * Buell, Hamish's horse, is a Dutch Warmblood with a rare, Gold Cremello coat. * There were two real American generals during the Civil War named Don Carlos Buell and George P. Buell, both of whom were cousins. One of them was likely the commander Hamish served under. * If the player does not complete the final mission with Hamish, John can meet him during the epilogue and inform him of Arthur's passing. Hamish will also show John the various trophies Arthur helped him kill, while embellishing that Arthur had killed the wolf with his bare hands. Navigation de:Hamish Sinclair fr:Hamish Sinclair Category:Characters in Redemption 2 Category:Characters in Online Category:Strangers in Redemption 2